The Hopeless Man & The Unlucky Girl
by xBatsy
Summary: Amelia Deschamps s'était toujours considérée comme une fille assez chanceuse. Chanceuse d'avoir des parents qu'ils l'aiment, chanceuse d'avoir des amis qui l'apprécient à sa juste valeur, chanceuse d'être une bonne élève, chanceuse d'être une bonne ballerine, chanceuse d'être plutôt jolie... Mais jamais elle n'avait jamais été chanceuse dès qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin.
1. Prologue

_**The hopeless man**_

Une jeune femme traînait son parapluie derrière elle, slalomant entre les autres passants. Elle allait retrouver son père, son vieux quartier, sa vieille demeure, et au lieu de retourner à Beauxbattons à la rentrée prochaine, elle était inscrite en Septième année à Poudlard.

Amelia Deschamps s'était toujours considérée comme une fille assez chanceuse. Chanceuse d'avoir des parents qu'ils l'aiment, chanceuse d'avoir des amis qui l'apprécient à sa juste valeur, chanceuse d'être une bonne élève, chanceuse d'être une bonne ballerine, chanceuse d'être plutôt jolie... Mais jamais elle n'avait jamais été chanceuse dès qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin.

Elle avait été amie avec lui, une bonne amie, la seule de son enfance en faite. Elle avait su toucher le jeune homme, elle avait su voir à travers lui sans connaître son terrible secret... elle n'aurait donc jamais cru qu'il puisse un jour l'oublier.

Alors, quand elle l'avait revu dans ce café, quand il lui avait souri, quand il lui avait parlé. Elle l'avait reconnu tout de suite, certes, il avait grandi, avait pris en musculature, son visage était plus carré mais fin, et respirait la maturité et il était toujours aussi beau.

Mais lui, ne l'avait pas reconnu.

C'était normal, il devait, s'il se souvenait, se souvenir d'une petit fille de dix ans, portant un appareil dentaire, des lunettes rondes et qui faisait son poids actuel pour quarante centimètres de moins.

En bref, au sujet de Remus Lupin, la brune aux yeux verts avait la guigne.


	2. Chapter 1

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bavard en général, sûrement une des raisons pour laquelle j'écris beaucoup.  
_

_Le premier chapitre arrive deux jours après la parution du prologue, mais ne croyez pas que c'est courant. J'ai juste été inspirée.  
_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que même si l'intrigue n'est pas encore bien plantée, que vous avez bien saisie le personnage principal.  
_

_Pour Remus, nous verrons au second chapitre, où il aura une place beaucoup plus importante.  
_

_Je dois avouer que j'ai une idée précise du nombre de chapitre (7) mais que je n'ai pas de plan, c'est vraiment... une écriture du au hasard et à l'inspiration.  
_

_Pour les fautes, j'essaie de bien me relire, (mais je porte des lunettes quasiment tout le temps, et que dès que je passe un peu trop de temps sur l'ordinateur, je me mets quasiment à pleurer...) donc__ je suis désolée s'il y en a. Ou alors, c'est qu'il est tard et que je survole, juste pour voir si les phrases ont un sens.  
_

_Je vous embrasse,  
_

_Little Panda, xoxo.  
_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Amelia repoussa la couverture qui lui tenait trop chaud. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond comme s'il pouvait lui donner les réponses qu'elle attendait. Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait faire froid au nord, à Bradford. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était de vivre à l'Anglaise. Elle était devenue une véritable française depuis le divorce de ses parents. Née et vivant en France. Revenir en Angleterre avait été un grand choc pour elle. Devoir laissée sa mère allait vivre sa vie dans un pays étranger et éloigné de leur ancienne demeure, avec le médecin sans frontière avec qui elle venait de se marier. A qui la surprise de savoir qu'elle était une sorcière n'avait été que purement scientifique et rapidement ennuyé. Si elle consentait à être sa femme, qu'elle soit une sorcière, un orgre, ou un elfe, il s'en fichait. Devoir venir vivre avec son père qui, à chaque été, l'emmenant visiter une nouvelle ville avec sa belle-mère.

Les pleurs de bébé l'avaient réveillé. Elle avait toujours adoré Jodie, dès qu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait été grande sœur, elle avait sentie naître en elle un lien incassable. C'était donc une chance de pouvoir vivre ici, avec elle.

Pourtant, tout n'était pas si rose. Amelia se sentait seule. Oh, pas que sa belle-mère n'était pas aux petits soins, ni que sa petite sœur était jalouse... juste qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait connaissance avec les habitants de sa ville. Elle avait vécu ici et se sentait comme étrangère.

Ses amies de Beauxbattons lui avaient écrit, mais elles n'étaient pas physiquement présentes, ce qui changeait tout. Elle soupira et prit ses lunettes de vues qu'elle plaça sur son nez. Elle bailla, et s'étira. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons et sortit de sa chambre. Elle fit un petit sourire à sa belle-mère qui lui rendit. Elizabeth était une très belle blonde, et naturelle. Son père avait toujours eu bon goût en matière de femme. Elizabeth et Amelia s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et échoua dans la cuisine où son père lisait le journal déjà habillé.

« 'Lut Pap'. » Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur ses joues fraîchement rasées et attrapa son bol.

« Bonjour, chérie. Bien dormi ? »

« Super. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire, en ramenant un mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille, signe qu'elle mentait.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, ma puce. Mais tu vas t'y habituée, je te promets. Même aux pleurs. » Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. «Et si tu veux, tu pourras même essayer de trouver un petit job d'été. »

« Super, je vais pouvoir garder des gosses turbulents. »

Il éclata de rire, face à son ton fataliste. Il se leva et tapa avec son doigt le bout de son nez. « Je pensais plutôt à ce que tu ailles parler avec Ray, tu sais le propriétaire de la librairie/café. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi d'avoir un autre employé. »

« C'est toujours sur la 47e ? »

« Tu t'en souviens, encore ? »

« Bah, j'y allais toujours après les cours et tu venais me chercher.. » Elle croqua dans un toast après l'avoir tartiné de confiture à l'abricot. « Y a ches choses qui marchent tu chais. »

« Amy ! » La gronda-t-il amusé.

« Désolée... » Elle roula des yeux.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, jeune fille. »

« Moi aussi Pa', mais s'il te plaît, ne tombons pas dans le niais, va travailler avant d'avoir la larme à l'oeil. »

« Toujours aussi délicate et féminine. »

« Va embrasser ta femme, et ta deuxième enfant et reviens vite. »

« Oui chef ! »

Elle regarda son père s'en aller, et sourit. Oui, ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi mal qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Elle alluma la radio et trouva une fréquence musicale.

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ? Oui, elle pourrait aller voir le propriétaire mais elle voulait d'avoir visiter la ville, revoir le parc de son enfance, la piscine où elle passait tous ses samedis matins, le cinéma où elle traînait son ami d'enfance... Son ami d'enfance. Comment se nommait-il déjà ? Ce n'était pas un nom commun... elle avait même appris quelque chose sur l'origine de ce prénom... A l'école. Il vivait d'ailleurs dans la maison d'en face. Elle se souvenait que chaque soir avant de se coucher, il lui envoyait un signal par la fenêtre la faisant rire.

Il était si particulier. Toujours seul. Toujours méfiant. Il sursautait quand on lui parlait, quand on le fixait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amie. Sa famille et lui étaient arrivés peu après leur sept ans. Et elle avait su qu'il était différent, comme elle. Ça les avait rapproché. Leurs mères étaient devenues amies.

Il avait des yeux particuliers, mais si beaux... et tellement de cicatrices qu'il tentait de cacher.

Tant pis, elle finirait par le retrouver en fouillant dans le grenier. Un autre jour, peut-être.

Elle se leva, débarrassa la table, sachant que Beth avait déjà mangé. Elle éteignit la radio, et lava les assiettes.

« Amy, tu comptes faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Tu veux que je m'occupe de Jo' ? »

« Non, ça ira. Je vais rendre visite à ma mère, tu veux venir ? »

Amelia se sécha la main et se tourna vers la belle blonde qui était déjà habillée, et maquillée. Elle tenait le bébé d'un an dans ses bras, et celle-ci quémanda la brune. « C'est gentil, mais je trouverais bien de quoi m'occuper. » Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras, et lui fit un bisou esquimau. « Elle est aussi blonde que je suis brune. »

« Certes, mais elle sera aussi intelligente que toi. »

« Arght. Si elle a le sens créatif de Papa, elle aura de la chance. »

« Tu vas reprendre la danse ? »

« Hum, non. Je vais plutôt aller au café de Ray, et voir s'il a besoin de quelqu'un. »

La blonde acquiesça et effaça les plis sur sa robe. Amelia remarqua qu'on ne voyait pas les marques de la nuit agitée de la jeune maman.

« Passe une bonne journée, alors. » Elle lui embrassa la joue et finit par quitter la maison, elle aussi, avec le bébé.

Amelia n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les maisons vides, peut-être parce qu'elle avait été habituée à vivre avec en permanence quelqu'un de sa famille ou bien l'elfe de maison de sa mère. Oui, parce que sa mère avait toujours eu un faible pour les Moldus. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle la jeune femme, était une vraie sang-mêlé. Sa mère descendait d'une lignée de Sang-Pur appartenant à la maison Serpentard, elle avait d'ailleurs une sœur qui avait suivi le même chemin, mais elle voyait rarement l'autre partie de la famille Prince. Considérant qu'ils avaient des convictions trop différentes. Amelia n'avait donc jamais rencontré son cousin, et ne saurait jamais qui il était, bien que dans les années à venir, tous deux se détesteraient et finiraient par reconnaître que le Serpentard n'avait pas si mal tourné que ça.

Elle fit glisser la serviette par terre, et attrapa ses sous-vêtements. Après s'en être vêtue, elle se passa de la crème sur le corps et enfila le reste de ses vêtements qui consistait en une jolie jupe évasée montant jusqu'à la taille, un t-shirt collant, des collants en motif nœuds et des talons hauts. Elle fit glisser sa baguette dans son sac et sortit de sa chambre sans se maquiller.

C'était son troisième jour à Bradford, nous étions le 3 Août. Il fallait bien qu'elle sorte et aille affronter le monde du dehors, non ?

Avant de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle, elle prit un parapluie. Le soleil tapait assez fort, mais le vent était bien présent, tout comme la masse nuageuse venant du nord. Amelia avait troqué ses lunettes de vue du matin contre une part de lunettes de soleil qui s'adaptaient à son visage parfaitement dessinée.

Elle traîna quelques heures dans les rues, jouant la touriste dans les rues de la ville qui l'avait vu grandir.

Puis elle finit par atterrir au Café East (*). Elle y entra alors que quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Alors qu'elle enlevait ses lunettes, la pince qui reliait ses cheveux tomba. Elle soupira, c'était toujours la même chose et chaque fois, elle utilisait la mauvaise pince.

Elle allait se pencher quand une main lui tendit la pince. Une main fine mais non délicate. Elle reprit l'objet dont elle était la propriétaire et releva les yeux. Il portait l'uniforme du serveur anglais typique, qui lui allait plutôt bien, elle devait avouer. Il mettait en évidence sa fine musculature, et son aura. Sur son cou était parsemé deux à trois points de beauté. Ses lèvres étaient fines mais semblaient vouloir dominer toutes autres. Son nez n'était pas droit, ce qui n'était pas naturel, puisqu'une petite cicatrice pouvait se voir. Elle rencontra enfin ses yeux. Ses yeux dorés. Si particuliers. Si beaux.

« Bonjour. » Et en plus de ça, sa voix était devenue plus grave, plus suave. Et son sourire. Hum. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

Amelia avait perdu l'usage de la parole... Que devait-elle répondre ? Pourquoi était-elle rentrer dans ce … dans ce quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, ou bien détourner son regard du sien, si envoûtant. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le lien qui la liait à lui.

« Mademoiselle ? » Il avait le bras vers elle, comme si allait la toucher puis s'était ravisé. « Tout va bien ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle devait trouver son prénom, peut-être se souviendrait-il d'elle.

« Euh... oui... merci. »

« Je vous en prie. » Il était soulagé, elle le voyait dans son regard. Il détourna la tête, en rougissant. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. « Puis-je prendre votre commande ? »

« Ma commande ? » Murmura-t-elle de cette même voix douce et chuchotée.

« Excusez mon imprudence, mais êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien ? »

« Oui-oui. » Il fallait qu'elle détache son regard du sien, et parcourir le lieu du regard. Oui, c'était ça. Il fallait qu'elle.. Elle venait d'être poussée en avant, en plein dans les bras du jeune homme qui eut les bons réflexes.

« Paul, voyons ! Excuse-toi ! »

« Pardon M'dame. »

« Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Merci, aurait été plus adaptée à la situation. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du jeune homme, qui eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au lieu où elle se trouvait. Café. Librairie. Discussion avec son père.

« Le café de Ray ! »

« Vous voulez discuter avec le propriétaire ? » Elle frissonna en entendant sa voix, elle ne devait pas plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle fixa le sol.

« Oui. » Décidément dès il s'agissait du garçon, elle ressemblait à une idiote.

« Il n'est pas présent, désolé. »

« Oh. » Trouver quelque chose à dire devenait urgent.

« Vous pouvez revenir pour lui parler plus tard, si vous voulez ? Je crois qu'il sera là vers 17h... »

« Oui. »

« Bien... si vous ne voulez rien, je vais y aller. Passez une bonne journée ! »

Elle acquiesça et retourna vers la porte qu'elle venait de franchir. Elle traîna son parapluie derrière elle, slalomant entre les autres passants. Elle venait de retrouver son père, son vieux quartier, sa vieille demeure, et au lieu de retourner à Beauxbattons à la rentrée prochaine, elle était inscrite en Septième année à Poudlard.

Amelia Deschamps s'était toujours considérée comme une fille assez chanceuse. Chanceuse d'avoir des parents qu'ils l'aiment, chanceuse d'avoir des amis qui l'apprécient à sa juste valeur, chanceuse d'être une bonne élève, chanceuse d'être une bonne ballerine, chanceuse d'être plutôt jolie... Mais jamais elle n'avait jamais été chanceuse dès qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin.

Elle avait été amie avec lui, une bonne amie, la seule de son enfance en faite. Elle avait su toucher le jeune homme, elle avait su voir à travers lui sans connaître son terrible secret... elle n'aurait donc jamais cru qu'il puisse un jour l'oublier.

Alors, quand elle l'avait rêvé dans ce café, quand il lui avait souri, quand il lui avait parlé. Elle l'avait reconnu tout de suite, certes, il avait grandi, avait pris en musculature, son visage était plus carré mais fin, et respirait la maturité et_ il était toujours aussi beau. _

Mais lui, ne l'avait pas reconnu.

C'était normal, il devait, s'il se souvenait, se souvenir d'une petit fille de dix ans, portant un appareil dentaire, des lunettes rondes et qui faisait son poids actuel pour quarante centimètres de moins.

En bref, au sujet de Remus Lupin, la brune aux yeux verts avait la guigne.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Elle avait fini par voir Ray, le patron du café, quand il était passé voir sa famille quelques heures après sa rencontre au café. Et il avait accepté qu'elle devienne une de ses saisonnières. Et bien sûr, les vieux albums de photos avaient été de sortis. Arght. Amelia grimaça en remarquant à quel point, enfant, elle avait été « moche ». Elle était bien contente d'en avoir fini avec l'appareil dentaire, de ne plus avoir ces kilos qu'elle considérait de trop, d'avoir un visage lisse et parfait, qui avait joué un rôle dans l'obtention de ses rôles, bien qu'elle était une assez bonne danseuse.

_Dimanche 6 Août._

Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, refermant son gilet sur elle. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans le salon, plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux, respirant. Les invités de son père étaient là depuis de longues minutes, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se maquiller. Tout ça, parce qu'elle s'était couchée tard, téléphonant avec son frère se trouvant à l'autre bout du monde, protégeant les ressortissants anglais. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait voulu terminer ses lettres pour ses amies. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa petite sœur n'avait pas cessé de la réveiller. Alors oui, elle avait le droit à quelques heures de repos en plus.

« Je … suis... désolée... »

« Reprends ton souffle Amy, c'est bon. » fit son père amusé.

Elle se redressa, ramenant ses boucles mouillées derrière son dos. Elle portait ses lunettes de vue. Elle remonta son short blanc et replaça son t-shirt prune et son gilet gris. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

Amy s'avança vers les parents, un sourire aux lèvres, en restant tout de même essoufflée. Elle serra la main du couple présent.

« Comme tu as grandi ! »

_Comme tu as de grandes dents,_ pensa Amy en se souvenant du conte et de sa période blonde qu'elle voulait absolument oublier.

« Tu te souvins de nous, j'espère ? »

« Je dois avouer que non. »

« Robb et Sansan Lupin, présenta le père d'Amy. »

« Comme dans Remus Lupin ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement tendue.

« Au moins, tu ne l'as pas oublié, rit son père »

_Si tu savais._

« Viens ici, mon garçon. »

_Pardon, Remus était ici, présent. Il l'avait vu courir comme une folle, respirer comme un cheval d course. Faîtes qu'il ne fasse pas allusion au café, pitié._

« Bonjour, Amy. » Sa voix était plus douce qu'à leur rencontre. Elle frissonna. Son souffle se répercuterait à la base de sa nuque. Elle allait devoir se retourner, sourire, dire bonjour. Ne pas tomber. Ne pas bafouiller.

Mission impossible.

« Salut. » Fit-elle en se retournant légèrement, lui adressant un regard en biais avant d'aller prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Son père fut légèrement surpris. Sa belle-mère discutait déjà avec le couple.

« Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? »

« Ce matin, oui. »

Remus, un petit sourire en coin, se remémorant la scène au café. Il traversa avec une certaine aisance la pièce pour se porter près des deux filles.

« Tu m'as reconnu au café, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De … de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, Amy. » Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés, se rappelant les nattes que sa mère lui faisait chaque matin quand elle était enfant. Il ne remarqua pas que son geste l'immobilisa. « Je suis content de te voir. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu ne vas meubler la conservation ? » Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle refusait de la regarder. Elle avait tellement changé. Et elle était d'une beauté époustouflante, en totale désaccord avec ses souvenirs. Bien qu'il l'avait toujours trouvé charmante. Avec ses couettes, ses tâches de rousseur, sa peau pâle devenue hâlée à présent, son regard perçant mais si chaleureux, son sourire... Il s'éclaircit la voix, et se redressa légèrement.

« Des mots, des mots, toujours des mots... »

« Tu étais plutôt du genre bavarde petite, Soleil. »

« Les temps ont changé. Et je ne suis plus blonde. »

« Couleur ? »

« Naturel. »

« Bon, Soleil, tes parents m'ont dit que tu étais à Poudlard, l'année prochaine. Je te préviens tout de suite, ne t'approche pas des Serpentards et s'ils te font quelque chose, dis le moi et je m'occuperais d'eux. Je te présenterais mes amis et tu verras les crises légendaires de Lily Evans, surtout quand James et son légendaire tact entre en jeu et … »

« Je préfère découvrir par moi-même »

Pourquoi était-elle si agressive avec lui ?

« Désolé, je pensais bien faire. »

« On pense tous bien faire. »

« Amy, tout va bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Super, on passe aux onomatopées maintenant ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir nous rejoindre. »

« Tu ne m'as pas fait comprendre le contraire. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te retient ? »

« Curiosité. »

« On est tous quelque fois dirigé par ce sentiment. Et ce n'est pas toujours pas bon... »

« Je peux t'assurer que tu te trompe, la curiosité put rapprocher beaucoup de personne, fit-il légèrement pensif, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Surtout quand ceux-là son attirés par le danger, et qu'ils n'ont pas peut-être pour habitude de respecter les règlements. »

« Je veux savoir ton secret. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle continuait à fixer la petite, mais il savait qu'il avait toute son attention, si distante fut elle.

« Je n'ai pas de secret. »

« On en a tous plus ou moins un. »

« Les secrets peuvent s'avérer dangereux. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Alors, pourquoi refuser de me confier ton secret. »

« Nous ne sommes pas vus depuis des années, je ne sais pas quel genre de personne tu es devenu et tu veux que je te confies un secret, surtout que cette distance que tu mets entre nous. Je crois que je préfères la fille que tu étais au café, plutôt que maintenant. »

Il se releva après avoir attendu une réponse blessé et énervé.

Amy souffla. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle regrettait ses paroles mais elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Elle avait toujours voulu savoir pourquoi il avait été si différent toute son enfance. Tout aurait été plus simple, s'il avait été le garçon d'autre fois, timide et réservé.

_Lundi 7 Août._

Elle glissa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, offrit un sourire radieux à sa belle-mère et à sa petite sœur, et plaqua ses lèvres sur la joue de son père. Elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la voiture.

Elle portait un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock sur un jean skinny, et des bottines classes mais faites pour le travail chaussées ses pieds. Amelia replaça ses lunettes de vue, et posa son regard sur la devanture du café. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se dirigea vers le café.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée de son cartable, et s'arrêta près de la porte. Ne sachant si elle devait rentrer ou non. Après tout, elle allait quand même revoir Remus, peut-être aujourd'hui, peut-être demain. Mais elle allait le revoir, travailler avec lui. Elle allait devoir surmonter sa nervosité, elle allait devoir lui parler, ne pas avoir d'être une belle idiote. Ce qu'elle était en sa présence.

Bien sûr quand ses parents et lui étaient passés chez elle la veille, et qu'il avait compris qui elle était. Elle avait encore agi comme une idiote. Une belle idiote.

Elle soupira, et fit bouger ses épaules de haut en bas pour oublier sa tension.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna, passant sa main dans son sac pour attraper sa baguette en cas de besoin.

Remus était devant elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, apparemment ravi de revoir la jeune femme.

« Amelia... tout va bien ? »

Sa voix semblait plus claire, plus douce, plus suave... tellement plus sexy. Et ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie nouvelle.

Elle prit une grande respiration. Espérant,ne pas paraître idiote.

« Oui... et toi ? »

« Ca va. Ravie de te revoir. Alors, tu as décidé d'être quelle Amelia aujourd'hui ? »

« Celle de notre enfance. » Elle sourit. « Je suis désolée pour hier, j'étais surprise et embarrassée par ma réaction de l'après-midi.. Tu m'en veux pas trop ? Si c'est le cas, je ferais tout pour me pardonner... »

« Tout pour te pardonner, ça devient intéressant. » Il eut un sourire de prédateur, coupant le souffle à la jeune femme.

« Hé ! Où est passé le jeune garçon qui avait peur de moi ?! »

« Il a disparu quand il a rencontré les trois garçons qui partagent sa vie. »

« OH MON DIEU ! Un mec aussi sexy que toi.. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah, tu es gay, non ? »

« QUOI ? » Sa voix était plus aiguë.

« Trois garçons qui partagent ta vie.. tu fais pas plus implicite. »

« Non je te parlais de mes meilleurs amis à Poudlard. »

« Han-han... Je vais faire comme si je te croyais, hein... »

« Je t'assures ! »

« On va rester là, ou... »

Il lui fit un sourire et lui montra la porte du doigt, l'invitant à s'avancer.


End file.
